The Magic Lullaby
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Tidur adalah suatu kebutuhan bagi manusia 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kalian tidur sambil mendengarkan lullaby milikku? Shounen-ai hints inside.. didn't like? Then don't read... RnR Please?


Bikin lagi~! Pas pengen tidur kok tiba-tiba pengen aja gitu bikin fic kayak begini… enjoy reading… :))

Harap ingat:

Sena umurnya 12 tahun

Hiruma umurnya 16 tahun

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

The Magic Lullaby© NakamaLuna

Rated: cukup T saja

Genre: Romance/General

Warning: AU, OOc, shounen-ai, yang tidak suka tombol back masih nunggu~ :))

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Suara dentingan piano memenuhi sebuah rumah besar berwarna putih di daerah terpencil itu. Dengan cantiknya, sang pemilik jari teratur memainkan sebuah lagu yang indah itu. Jari-jari itu dengan lincah mengikuti setiap irama yang terdengar, membuat tenang siapapun yang mendengarkan.

Mata sang pianis itu menengok ke arah seseorang yang berada di sampingnya, seorang anak kira-kira umurnya duabelas tahun, sangat manis dengan rambut cokelatnya, namun matanya terpejam. Nafas anak itu dengan teratur naik turun, semilir angin yang masuk membelai rambut cokelatnya, wajah manisnya telah diterpa oleh sinar rembulan yang menerangi malam.

"Hh, anak ini masih saja tidur," gumam pria itu kemudian bangun dari tempatnya memainkan piano. Pria itu kemudian memandang kelur jendela, _'Anak ini, anak yang kutemukan begitu saja, tergeletak tidak berdaya'_ pikir pria itu. _'Bagaimana bisa? Anak sekecil ini bisa masuk ke pulau yang kubeli ini, padahal di pulau ini hanya ada satu villa besar punyaku dan hutan-hutan mengelilingi'_ pikir pria itu.

"Sudahlah," gumam pria itu kemudian beranjak ke dapur.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Ng?" mata cokelat keemasan itu terbuka, dengan perlahan tubuh sang pemilik mata itu terbangun kemudian duduk di tempat tidurnya. "I..ni, dimana?" gumamnya ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di sebuah kasur besar berwarna putih. Anak itu memandang ke sekeliling tempat itu, semuanya berwarna putih, dengan sebuah grand piano putih di ujung kamar itu.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," gumam pria itu, dia muncul begitu saja sambil membawa segelas susu putih di tangannya. "Ini di kamarku," gumamnya lagi sambil mendekati anak itu.

"Kau.. siapa?" tanya anak itu.

"Aku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau itu siapa," gumam Hiruma.

"Aku?" gumam anak itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A-aku… tidak tahu kenapa bisa berada disini, seingatku.. baru saja aku pergi berekreasi dengan teman-temanku, namun kapal kami menghadapi badai, lalu.. aku.. jatuh ke laut… dan begitu tersadar.. aku sudah berada disini," gumam anak itu. "Namaku Sena Kobayakawa,"

"Hoo, kalau begitu malang sekali nasibmu Sena. Kau terdampar disini, beruntung aku menemukanmu," ucap pria itu. "Aku Hiruma Youichi, pemilik pulau ini,"

'_Pe-pemilik pulau? Ka-kalau begitu dia orang kaya dong?'_ pikir Sena. "He.. heee.. pemilik pulau ini yah..?" gumam Sena. "Tapi, kenapa kau ke pulau ini?" tanya Sena.

"Sementara ini, aku ingin tinggal disini untuk waktu yang lama. Menjauhkan diri dari suasana kota, kemudian menikmati ketenangan disini," ucap Hiruma.

"Begitu? Tapi kau tidak kesepian berada disini?" tanya Sena.

"Huh, itu sudah biasa," gumam Hiruma sambil menyerahkan segelas susunya kepada Sena. "Minumlah, kau sama sekali tidak makan 'kan dari tadi? Kuso Chibi?"

"A-ah, terima kasih," ucap Sena sambil menerima segelas susu itu dari tangan Hiruma kemudian meminumnya.

"Kekeke, aku lupa tadi susu itu sempat kuminum lalu kumuntahkan kembali," ucap Hiruma.

Bursst! "Uh-uhuk! Ap-apa benar yang tadi kau bilang Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena karena tadi sempat meminum susu itu, namun disemburkannya dari mulutnya ketika mendengar Hiruma berkata seperti itu.

"Bercanda," ucap Hiruma.

"…… tidak lucu," gumam Sena pelan kemudian mengambil susu itu. Hiruma kemudian keluar dari kamarnya, Sena mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat-lihat seisi kamar itu. Dia kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya, kakinya melangkah ke arah piano besar itu.

Ting. Sena mencoba menekan salah satu tuts piano itu, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi. "Uwah, masih bisa berbunyi, andaikan aku bisa bermain piano," ucap Sena. "Coba ah," ucapnya lalu duduk di bangku kecil piano itu.

"Oi, Kuso Chibi, ini makananmu," gumam Hiruma, namun dia langsung memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Sena yang tengah bermain piano itu. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan lentik dengan indahnya memainkan sebuah melodi yang manis. Senandung pelan keluar dari mulutnya tatkala dia sedang menekan tuts-tuts itu untuk menjadi sebuah rangkaian lagu. Suara anak itu jernih dan indah, membuat yang mendengar merasa terhanyut, diam-diam Hiruma memuji kemampuan anak itu.

"Kau bisa memainkan piano ya, Kuso Chibi?" tanya Hiruma dari belakang.

"E-eh, Hiruma-san! Ma-maaf, aku telah memainkannya," ucap Sena.

Hiruma menyodorkan piring yang dibawanya ke Sena, "Suaramu bagus," ucap Hiruma. "Kau bisa memainkan piano?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ehm, sedikit… tapi.. hanya lagu itulah yang diajarkan oleh Ibuku semenjak aku kecil, tanpa sadar aku jadi bisa.. memainkannya," ucap Sena kemudian memakan makanan yang diberikan Hiruma.

"Begitu…", gumam Hiruma. Hiruma kemudian memperhatikan Sena yang sedang makan dengan lahap, kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bibir Sena. "Makannya jangan buru-buru, ada nasi menempel di pipimu," gumam Hiruma.

Sena hanya bisa memandangi Hiruma, kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih… aku yakin.. Hiruma-san pasti bisa menjadi ayah yang baik!" ucap Sena.

Gedubragh! "Kuso Chibi! Aku ini belum menikah!" teriak Hiruma.

"Hi-hiee! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu!" ucap Sena.

"Sehabis makan kau tidur saja," ucap Hiruma.

"Uuhmn, iya,"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Dentingan suara piano mulai menyebar ke penjuru villa, melodi-melodi indah yang diciptakan oleh sang pemiliknya, membuat suasana tenang yang amat sangat, namun tampaknya ada seseorang yang sedari tadi sebenarnya tidak tidur, mata cokelat keemasannya masih terbuka.

"Uhm, Hiruma-san.. kau sendiri tidak tidur?" tanya Sena.

"Nanti, aku akan menyusul ke kasur," ucap Hiruma.

'_He.. hee? Ap-apa? Ke-kenapa ucapannya itu seperti.. seorang suami yang akan… akh! Aku mikir apaan sih?!'_ pikir Sena sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Kuso Chibi?" tanya Hiruma.

"A-aku.. ingin mendengarkan permainan pianomu.. itu bagus sekali! Aku sangat suka!" ucap Sena semangat.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam, Kuso Chibi," ucap Hiruma.

"Tapi.. besok sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.. jadi bergadang boleh 'kan?" tanya Sena.

"Tidurlah,"

"Ke-kenapa sih..? Aku 'kan hanya ingin mendengarkan…", gumam Sena. Hiruma menggerutu kesal, acara memainkan pianonya terusik oleh seorang anak.

"Kalau begitu, biar kubuat kau segera tidur," ucap Hiruma yang berjalan mendekati Sena.

"E-eh? Mau apa kau?" tanya Sena panik ketika tubuhnya sudah digendong oleh Hiruma. Hiruma membawa Sena ke kursi kecil piano tersebut, kemudian mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang akan mendengarkan permainanku 'kan? Sementara aku ingin kau tidur.. supaya impas aku akan memainkan satu lagu… Lullaby untukmu," ucap Hiruma kepada Sena yang berada di pangkuannya sekarang itu.

Sena mendengarkannya dengan seksama, tidak berapa lama kemudian dia mendengar Hiruma bersenandung pelan. "Please sleep my darling, I'll show you a nice dream. A dream when we feel the happiness together," ucap Hiruma.

Lama kelamaan mata cokelat keemasan itu meredup, kelopak matanya terasa berat dan ingin mengatup. Diiringi dengan sebuah lullaby untuknya, dia mulai tidur dengan mimpi indah yang turut serta membawanya. Tubuh kecilnya perlahan-lahan menyender ke tubuh Hiruma, kemudian tangan kecilnya mendekap pinggang Hiruma.

Hiruma tersenyum, memandangi sosok manis yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya. Sepertinya lullaby-nya berhasil, entah kenapa, dia tidak ingin menaruh anak itu dikasurnya, dia lebih menyukai jika.. anak ini tertidur di pangkuannya. Sambil mengelus kepala anak itu sebentar, Hiruma kemudian melanjutkan bermain pianonya, memainkan melodi-melodi yang sangat indah, kadang pula dia bersenandung kecil.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hng," gumam Sena, dia mengucek-ngucek matanya, kemudian bangun dari tidurnya. "Tadi.. aku mimpi apa?" gumamnya, dilihatnya suasana kamar itu, sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah. Sena kemudian berjalan-jalan disekitar villa itu, entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya, namun dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Hingga kemudian dia melihat bayangan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar, "Ng?" gumam Sena ketika dia melihat rupanya yang terpantul. "Eh? Hee? I-ini aku? Kok bisa? Ting-tinggiku kan," ucap Sena ketika dia melihat pantulan dirinya yang sudah tinggi, hampir setinggi anak SMA. Dia mengenakan piyama serba putih dengan dua kancing atasnya terbuka. Sadar akan keanehan ini, Sena segera mencari Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san, di-dimana kau? Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhku," gumam Sena.

Sena kemudian pergi ke kebun belakang, dimana terdapat pemandangan laut biru yang jernih dan pepohonan yang hijau disana. "Hiru-Hiruma-san?" gumam Sena sambil melihat-lihat.

"Ya?" sebuah suara menjawab panggilan Sena, Sena buru-buru menghampirinya.

Deg! Jantung Sena berdetak ketika dilihatnya Hiruma yang sedang memegang secangkir teh itu, rambut Hiruma sekarang sudah agak sedikit panjang, walau tetap seleher. Dia mengenakan piyama putih polos dengan celana jeans sebagai bawahannya, entah.. Hiruma menjadi lebih tinggi dan lebih dewasa saat itu. "Apa?" tanya Hiruma.

"Uh-uhm… a-ada yang aneh dengan kondisi tinggi tubuhku," ucap Sena.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tubuhku tiba-tiba meninggi begini, seperti tubuh anak SMA," ucap Sena.

"Tidak ada yang janggal, itu kan ukuran tubuh yang pas untuk seorang anak berumur 16 tahun," ucap Hiruma.

"Eh?" gumam Sena. "Tapi umurku kan 12!"

"Kau tidak ingat? Sudah 4 tahun kau tinggal disini sejak kejadian terdampar itu. Sejak saat itu, kita sudah tinggal berdua dan juga sudah biasa melakukan aktifitas berdua 'kan?"

"Ap-apa? Tunggu, melakukan aktifitas? Aktifitas yang seperti apa?"

"Tentu saja 'kan.. aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh pasangan, umurku kan sudah 20. Lagipula waktu itu kau pernah bilang kepadaku hanya mau melakukan 'itu' ketika umurmu sudah 16 tahun,"

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari kening Sena. "Ahaha.. bohong.. mana mungkin…", gumam Sena. "Ap-apa? Kenapa bisa begini?!" teriak Sena kemudian.

-o-0-o-

"Ap-apa?" gumam Sena dari tidurnya. Hiruma memandangi Sena yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya sambil terus memainkan piano.

'_Anak ini, sedari tadi tidurnya menggeliat melulu, mimpinya seperti apa?'_ pikir Hiruma. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Hiruma meletakkan Sena dari pangkuannya ke kasur. "Tunggu kejutan lainnya ketika kau bangun nanti, Kuso Chibi… sebab kau telah mendengarkan Lullaby milikku," gumam Hiruma.

Perlahan sosok Hiruma berubah, pakaiannya telah berubah, dia memakai sebuah topi panjang yang biasa dikenakan pesulap, bajunya juga berubah menjadi jas, dengan tersenyum menyeringai dia kemudian memandangi Sena. "Kekeke, sepertinya aku mendapatkan bahan cobaan baru," gumamnya.

Sementara itu, alis Sena mengernyit sendiri karena telah bermimpi adegan yang sangat buruk dan aneh dalam tidurnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Wanna hear my Lullaby?

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

~END~

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Hoahem… *nguap lebar* Ngantuk… Lu-chan ngerjain nih ficnya tengah malem sih… Huyuh… X3

Jadi ngantuk beneran.. oke.. karena sang author akan tidur.. digantikan oleh para chara yang menyampaikan pesannya.

Sena: Aku jadi anak kecil?

Hiruma: Cocok kok.

Sena: Aku mimpi apa sih?

Hiruma: Itu.. rahasia.. *senyum menyeringai*

Sena: ? *bingung*

Hiruma: Anyway, bagi yang masih bingung tentang umur Sena yang tiba-tiba bisa 16 itu, itu semua hanya mimpi belaka yang dialami Sena.

Sena: Mimpiku kok aneh banget ya?

Hiruma: Tau tuh, tanya si author.

Sena: Authornya lagi molor gitu…

Hiruma: Ya sudah deh.. penutupnya saja..

Sena&Hiruma: Review please! Flame juga boleh! :))

Sorry if there are many typo...


End file.
